


Picnic in the Park

by wolfish_willow



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Meet-Cute, POV Daphne Blake, Picnics, as in they are kids, because like Shaggy is at a picnic of course food is a big thing, cute kids meeting for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Daphne finds herself walking in the direction of that boy—Norville, she thinks she remembers, and again,ew. She doesn't know what she's going to say until she looks at the mass of food piled high on his plate."Are you really going to eat all of that?"
Relationships: Daphne Blake & Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: 30PlusFanfic Vernal Equinox Prompt Challenge





	Picnic in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for the Vernal Equinox Prompt Challenge over on the 30+ Fanfic Discord server.
> 
> Using the prompts: Green, Picnic, Resist
> 
> Originally wanted some Daphne/Shaggy fic because I just saw that tag somewhere and thought it was cool. Then they ended up being kids, so instead you get a cute little gen fic of these two meeting for the first time. Never written for these characters before, please be kind.

The boy is wearing the same green shirt she's always seen him in. Daphne doesn't understand how he can wear the same thing to so many different events. Even if she wanted to—which, _ew_ , no thank you—her parents would never allow it. 

The last time she saw him was at a semi-formal dinner. She wore a pretty, spaghetti strap purple dress with a wide pink stripe along the hem. He had his usual olive green t-shirt and brown corduroy pants. The only slightly formal part of his outfit had been a matching brown vest with shiny buttons that had disappeared before dessert was served.

This picnic in the park—the nicest park in Coolsville—is probably the only time his outfit has been appropriate to the occasion. Besides at school, she guesses. But even though she's sure she must have seen him there, she doesn't remember it.

Her parents are at the other side of the park, near the tennis court. She knows she should follow after them. Let them show her off to the other rich parents. Instead, Daphne finds herself walking in the direction of that boy—Norville, she thinks she remembers, and again, _ew_. She doesn't know what she's going to say until she looks at the mass of food piled high on his plate.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?"

He pauses, mouth open wide for the bite he is about to take of the sandwich in his hands. She is sure she hadn't seen him holding it a minute ago. 

"Uh…"

Daphne raises one eyebrow the way she's been practicing in the mirror. 

"Did you, like, want some?"

His voice is nothing like she expected. She doesn't think she's ever heard another person her age sound so...rough before. Like he's been screaming on a roller coaster. Daphne tilts her head, even more curious about this boy than she was a minute ago. 

"Sure," she says with a delicate shrug. There are multiple tables set up with enough food to feed practically all of Coolsville. They aren't very far from where he's set up his blanket. Looking at the plates in front of him—as in plural, there are two more she hadn't noticed from across the grass—Daphne gets the feeling he chose this spot for that reason.

Daphne arranges her dress—a sundress today, white with light pink and green flowers patterned around it—as she sits on the blanket. 

"Is your name really Norville?" she asks as he slides one of the plates towards her. He pauses, twisting his face up like he tasted something gross. She wouldn't be surprised given the strange combinations in front of her. 

"Like, only my parents call me Norville. And my grandma. Everyone else calls me Shaggy."

She looks at his messy hair and rumpled shirt and can see why. It's still better than _Norville_. "Even your grandpa?"

The boy, _Shaggy_ , laughs. "Mom and Pop don't like it. Grandpa told me he gets a kick out of their faces." 

Daphne can't imagine any of her grandparents saying something like that to her. Or anyone. Not that her family doesn't tease one another; they have plenty of fun when they're not at these boring get togethers. But nothing like that.

"Is _your_ name really Daphne?"

She straightens up and leans forward, hands in fists at her sides. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," he says with a crack in his voice before quickly taking a bite of his sandwich. Daphne's anger is halted in its tracks in confusion over how he managed to do that when the sandwich must be at least double the size of his mouth. When she stares a little too long, he swallows hard and shrugs crookedly. "What? I'm hungry."

Even when she's hungry, she can't manage anything like that. Daphne shakes her head. "Wow. I don't think I've ever been _that_ hungry."

"I'm _always_ hungry," he says, finishing the rest of the sandwich with two more bites. Previous anger forgotten, Daphne slides what is apparently her plate closer. There's the usual picnic fare of coleslaw and baked beans, but right alongside them is something that looks an awful lot like the marshmallow fluff she sometimes has added to her peanut butter sandwiches. Also what looks like a little bit of all of the different sliced deli meats and at least one of each of the cheese cubes.

"You should, like, mix the beans and the marshmallow fluff"—so that _is_ what the white stuff is—"together."

"What?" she asks, scrunching her nose. 

Shaggy shrugs. "Sweet and salty," he says as though that explains anything.

Daphne doesn't know what makes her do it. He's not making fun of her or daring her to do it, but it still feels like a challenge. Her mother would never put those two things on the same table, let alone mix them together on a plate. To _eat_. At the same time.

Which is what Daphne does. She takes the spoon that's already on the plate and stirs the edges of the beans and marshmallow together. Shaggy's eyes are wide as she takes a bite. Daphne has to resist the urge to do more than widen her own when it...isn't gross. That shouldn't be possible. These things don't _go together_. But she finds herself eating another spoonful, lips curling into a smile over the spoon in her mouth.

"Like, wow." Shaggy sounds as surprised as he looks. Daphne crinkles her eyebrows at him, unable to ask with her mouth full. "No one ever tries my ideas. Well, except for Scooby Doo."

Daphne wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Scooby Doo?"

"Yeah, but he's a puppy, so it probably doesn't count."

"Oh." She looks at the spoon in her hand and then back to Shaggy. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she says, "Well, I'm not a no one. I'm a someone. What else tastes good?"

Shaggy gradually comes out of his slouch, sliding his other plate closer to her. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, only getting up to find weirder foods to combine to see what comes out best. She doesn't like all of it—though, somehow, Shaggy doesn't seem to know what it _means_ to dislike something that he can eat—but it's the most fun she's ever had at one of these things.

Before they leave, Daphne makes sure her parents get Shaggy's phone number. And on Monday, she keeps an eye out until she sees him—in a red shirt that day—and drags him away from the corner he seems far too familiar with occupying. He watches her with wide eyes, but she doesn't miss the smile on his face or the fact that he doesn't try even once to pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
